For those people that are affected with diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, skin disease, bed sores, etc., one of the most uncomfortable and painful occurances is that of having bed cover laying directly adjacent and supported by an affected area of the body. For example, it is not unusual for an individual with rheumatoid arthritis to have very sensitive and sore feet that will not stand the touching and pressure created by overlying bed cover. The pain and sometimes agony caused by this situation prevents the individual or patient from sleeping and resting comfortably, all of which compound the problems of the patient.
There have been in the past attempts at providing bed cover support structures. For example, see the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,577,089 PA1 2,106,834 PA1 4,493,121 PA1 4,214,327 PA1 1,066,976.
A review of these bed cover support structures reveal that they are large, bulky, and are very difficult to handle. In addition, they are very rigid and are not easily adjustable and adaptable to the patient's needs.
Therefore, there has been and continues to a need for a bed cover support structure that is lightweight, easy to handle, and which is adjustable and which is functionally flexible in order that the same can be used at various points around the patient's bed to protect various areas of the body such as hands, arms and feet.